Ellis and Nadie are lost Again
by Miyu Tenshi
Summary: After wandering in the desert, they find something interesting... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Nadie?"

"…"

"Nadie?"

"…"

"Nadie? Nadie? Nadie? Nadie?"

"SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm busy here Ellis!?"

"Nadie?"

"…"

"Nadie?"

"What Ellis?"

"I'm hungry."

Nadie stared at the map as closely and as carefully as possible. But the main problem is that when you stare at a map too carefully, your head spins, and if you look at a map too closely, your eyes become cross eyed and you'd see two or three of the maps. Plus, having your eyes cross eyed for a long time makes your head hurt.

"Ellis? Remind me to head east instead of straight forward."

"Yessir."

"…Where the heck are we...?"

"Nadie? Remember to head east."

"Fine."

"Nadie? Remember to head east."

"Ugh…"

"Nadie? Remember to head east."

"…"

"Nad-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

Nadie returned to focusing on her map. She tapped her feet impatiently on the desert sand, making puffs of dirt fly up, making Ellis cough.

"But-" Ellis coughed a few times, "Tacos…"

Nadie tried her best to ignore Ellis. Studying maps can be a pain when you don't know where you are.

"Crunchy tacos with a nice cold drink…"

"Grr…"

"Crispy nachos with cheese over them-"

"I'll kill you three times over…"

Nadie returned to her map with Ellis over her shoulder rambling aloud about food. Nadie's head started spin and hurt. Strangely, her brain started to itch too. There is a way to get rid of brain itches [banging your head on the wall], but there was no wall there. There's no way Nadie would bang her head on Ellis.

"…the poofy cream inside the taco. With-"

This was no good. Nadie found where they were, but it'll take them at least a week to reach the nearest town. Frustration is at its peak when there's another person with you, especially when that person keeps rambling about food.

"…Fresh lettuce- Nadie! Look ahead!"

[Heh… My second story… Anyways, to my friends on the Kiki Strike RPG:

Sorry I haven't been on for a long time! My mom crams homework into me! (aka, Fanfiction is the only website -I think- my mom lets me on without yelling at me to do my homework…)

Btw, is anyone eating leftover turkey from Thanksgiving every day? I know I am! XD]


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Nadie!"

Nadie spun around towards the direction where Ellis' finger pointed.

"Taco! It's a taco Nadie!"

"Ellis… That's not- Ehh!?"

A enormous taco was driving towards them. Nadie rubbed her eyes and shook her head. _No way! _Thought Nadie, _it can't be a mirage 'cuz we're both seeing it!_

"Nadie, look! It's Ririo driving it!"

"Wha- huh?"

A little head popped out of the side of the taco, smiling and waving and holding onto her hat. The taco "car" came to a stop about several yards away from them. When the "car" stopped, Ririo perkily jumped out and waved at them some more. Both Nadie and Ellis ran towards the waving girl.

"Hello Ririo!" said Ellis as she bent down and pat the girl's head.

"Ririo! What're you doing here! Where's Ricardo? He's gonna be worried sick about you!"

Ririo smiled and hugged Nadie. Ellis put up a cheesy smile and patted Ririo's head again. Nadie looked up at the huge taco "car".

"Hey Ririo… What were you doing in that?"

"Could I eat it?"

Ririo made a shocked look and looked at Nadie pleadingly. Ellis stared at Ririo, intently waiting for an answer. Nadie laughed and told Ellis no before she stood up. Ririo gave Nadie a grin of thanks. Ellis stood up and walked over to the taco "car".

"It's a pity we can't eat it…"

Ellis slapped the "car" while Nadie and Ririo burst into laughter.

Part two….

"Here?"

Nadie started digging with the shovel. Ellis nodded.

"Right down there. That's where it is… I think."

Nadie shoveled out the sand some more. But the main problem is that the sand keeps sliding back many times faster than Nadie could shovel. The faster Nadie burrows, the faster the sand slides back. But when she grabs Ellis and Ririo to dig, they make more sand fall back into the tiny hole they dug. Nadie threw herself down and groaned.

"Heck… How long have we been digging?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ughh…"

Nadie wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had found out from Ririo that the map she had was at least forty years old. So according to the old, outdated map, there was a museum near where they're standing. But due to the report of a very bad sand storm a few years ago, it was lost and never found again. Since Ririo had shown them the reward of ten million dollars and an ancient artifact of their choice, they were motivated to dig for the building.

"Ellis? Is it possible to use your powers to dig?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Ugh….."


End file.
